Snapchat
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [AU] SasuSaku. Sakura siempre seguía todas las modas tecnológicas posibles, y esta nueva aplicación no era la excepción. Eso no molestaba a Sasuke, hasta que de boca de sus amigos escucho la moda que rondaba entre las chicas al usar esta aplicación. Lo peor, era que no le molestaba que Sakura la hiciera, le molestaba que ella NO lo hiciera. Le molestaba, y mucho.


Había una nueva moda en las redes sociales, así como Candy Crush, o como el bendito Vine. Él nunca era presa de aquellas vanguardias de la tecnología, pero su novia sí… su novia siempre caía en ellas y lo arrastraba a ellas. Se salvo de Candy Crush, aun cuando Sakura le marcaba a las doce de la noche rogándole que lo bajara en su celular y le mandara una vida o un "ticket", él se negó.

Vine lo tenia entre sus aplicaciones porque lo encontraba bastante entretenido, él nunca subía nada, pero admitía que había unos que lo hacían reír, y sin contar que necesitaba estar pendiente de las cosas que su novia subía, aunque generalmente eran videos de ella molestándolo, o ella haciendo alguna tontería, jamás nada raro. No es que desconfiara de ella, pero no confiaba en los comentarios que tenían que decir los compañeros de universidad de ella, estudiaban carreras diferentes por lo que él no tenia control ninguno sobre los compañeros de medicina. Y le gustaba ver sus tonterías.

Pero ahora había una nueva aplicación, en la que él por primera vez estaba cayendo profundamente. No porque él mandara muchas cosas, si no por las cosas que su novia mandaba, y que le mandaban. Estaba atrapado en la trampa mental de Snapchat.

Fotos que no puedes guardar y duran máximo 10 segundos. Había checado el de Sakura y veía varias fotos abiertas de nombres de hombres que no sabia quienes eran, pero eso no le había importado tanto, cuando estaban juntos ella abría las fotos sin miedo junto a él y eran de alguien poniéndole su mejor pose con un "que guapa" o "eres muy simpática, Sakura!"… ella lo ignoraba y eso le gustaba.

Pero entonces Snapchat le empezó a importar cuando habló con sus amigos.

Se encontraban en el sótano de casa de Neji, el cual lo había convertido en un espacio perfecto para reunirse. Tenia su bar, una mesa de billar, un buen equipo de sonido, un par de sillones con una mesa. Ahí se juntaban cada vez que podían.

—Esto del Snapchat se ha vuelto mi cosa favorita—dijo Neji antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Snapchat?—preguntó Sasuke extrañado. ¿Qué divertido tenia esa aplicación?

—Sí ¿Sabes que es, no?—

—Claro que lo sé, Sakura siempre es adicta a cualquier novedad—

—¿Y que tal?

—¿Cómo que, que tal?

—Ya sabes ¿Se divierten Sakura y tú?—Sasuke solo arqueo una ceja sin entender aún. Neji negó divertido.

—TenTen me manda las fotos más hermosas, con su ropa interior nueva puesta y un mensajito de "pronto la veras en persona" o siempre antes de meterse a bañar, y como pone de duración 4 segundos, siempre que la veo no puedo aguantar, es magnifico.

En seguida tanto Shikamaru como Naruto empezaron a contribuir a la conversación sobre las obscenas fotos que le mandaban sus novias. Estaba sorprendido… ¿Hasta la tímida Hinata mandaba esa clase de fotos? Llegó Kiba y Sai a mitad de la conversación y ellos igualmente tenían sus historias que contar sobre sus novias y Snapchat… y ahí estaba él sin decir nada, no tenia nada que decir, Sakura jamás le había mandado algo así y su vida sexual era bastante buena ¿Si las amigas de Sakura hacían eso por qué ella no lo hacia? Se sentía ridículo enojándose con ella por eso, pero, se escuchaba realmente bien aquello. Sus días serian muchos mejores si diario recibiera una foto de ella en alguna pose sensual o pareciendo ansiosa de estar con él.

Pero ella no hacia esas cosas. Y no entendía porque. Y eso le molestaba.

Regresó a su departamento cerca de las diez de la noche. Era domingo y el lunes le tocaba primera clase a las 7 de la mañana. Había un par de cajas por la casa ya que, hablando de ella, Sakura se mudaría en un par de semanas con él después de haber convencidos a sus padres de dejarla vivir en unión libre con él, usando el argumento de sus tres años de novios, y que así Sakura no manejaría a través de toda la ciudad para llegar a la universidad, ese había sido su argumento cuando convencido a sus padres de dejarlo mudarse solo a un departamento a una cuadra de la universidad, cuando en verdad solo quería un poco de independencia.

Le llegó una alerta al celular, llegó a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama para checarlo.

"Snapchat de SakuHaruno"

Suspiró y la abrió. Era una foto de la tina de ella llenándose con agua hirviendo: "Mmmm! :)"

Eso era todo, y era lo más cerca que llegaría a algo que tenia que ver con Sakura desnuda.

Se dirigió a su cocina a prepararse una sopa instantánea para cenar y se tiró a su sillón a ver la televisión. Su celular volvía a sonar.

"Snapchat de SakuHaruno"

Arqueo la ceja curioso y el celular volvió a tener la misma alerta ¿Qué hace diez minutos no se había metido a la bañera?

Llegó otra alerta y dejó el envase en la mesa frente al sillón y ansioso se metió a ver que le estaba mandando. Cuando abrió la primera se golpeo con estrés la frente sintió un tic en la ceja.

Sí, eran fotos de ella en la tina. Pero solo era su cara con espuma en la barbilla. La primera decía "Siempre he querido tener barba"

La segunda era ella con la misma barba de espuma, pero esta vez ella tenia cara asustada y la barba de espuma tenia pintados ojitos de punto y una boca con dientes "Pero es malvada!"

La tercera era lo mismo, pero ella estaba feliz y la barba tenia brazos y una cara feliz "Solo jugaba, es adorable 3"

Justo cuando se había emocionado, pero que ¿Qué esperaba? Esa era Sakura. Enojo retomo su cena y siguió viendo el capitulo de alguna serie. Acabando el capitulo y su cena noto que hacia diez minutos había recibido otras CUATRO alertas de celular de Sakura.

Cansado las abrió.

Era foto de la bañera llena de espuma y en medio una carita feliz pintada "Adiós barba!"

Abrió la siguiente, lo mismo pero ahora eran miles de caritas felices "TIENE FAMILIA! :O"

La siguiente, lo mismo pero estaban tristes las caritas "Pero todas morirán"

Otra, caritas con cruces por ojos "Adiós a mi ejercito de barbas"

La ultima era ella, cubierta por una toalla de perfil con la mano en su frente como saludo y una falsa lagrima azul fosforescente pintada en su cara "Nunca serán olvidadas, barbas".

Esa era su novia, estaba loca. Había creado por medio de fotos de siete segundos toda una historia SOBRE BARBAS DE ESPUMA.

Tenían 22 años ¿Dónde estaba sus fotos sensuales de ella en la bañera? En vez le mandaba cosas como esas. Realmente se había emocionado.

Se fue a dormir de malas.

Al día siguiente, no se había encontrado aún con su novia y ya iba camino a su tercera clase del día. Ahora Sakura desparecía, eso lo ponía de peor humor y se sintió más idiota, seguía enojado por lo de ayer. Su siguiente clase era economía, de sus favoritas y al menos eso mantendría su cabeza ocupada.

Salió viendo su celular notando que los mensajes de Sakura eran nulos. Chasqueo la lengua y camino con su carpeta bajo el brazo entre el mar de gente rumbo al comedor de la universidad. Llegando sintió unos brazos por detrás aprisionándolo por la cintura.

—Hola—le dijo una voz melosa y bien conocida al oído. Él se separo volteándola a ver—Perdón por no haber aparecido, pero se me hizo tarde y apenas llegue a mi clase de nueve. Una locura.

Él solo la veía serio.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no te enojes conmigo.

—No estoy enojado—dijo de mala gana caminando hacia la fila de sucursales de comida rápida para ver que erigiría. Ella lo siguió.

—Sí estas enojado ¿Fue por qué no te había saludado?—Él no respondió—No me digas que…—se dijo a si misma preocupada atrayendo la atención de Sasuke, pero él no dejo de caminar—¿Fueron por las fotos de ayer? Procure que no se viera nada, y solo las envía a las chicas y a ti, y bueno, Naruto, pero él no cuenta. Juro que no lo hice por sucia.

Sasuke se detuvo y volteo a verla encontrándose son los ojos verdes de ella llenos de preocupación, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

—No es eso—suspiró cansado.

—Sabia que estabas molesto ¿Qué es?

—Es que…—¿cómo decirle que estaba enojado porque JUSTO no se veía nada en la foto? Todo era culpa de los chicos y su conversación, si no, jamás hubiera pensado en lo mucho que le gustarían esas fotos de Sakura—Olvídalo.

Él siguió caminando y ella en seguida siguió insistiendo tras él.

—Dime Sasuke, no me gusta que me dejes así.

—Esta es mi única libre, pidamos algo de comer primero.

Ella asintió algo ofendida, no le había justado el tono de Sasuke, pero lo perdonaría porque él ya estaba molesto con ella desde antes y necesitaba saber que es lo que andaba mal con él.

Sasuke ordenó una baguette de "pollo teriyaki" con condimentos de tomate, su favorito, ella ordenó una baguette por igual, pero tradicional y caminaron hacia las mesas de afuera.

Al parecer todos podían saber que algo andaba mal entre la pareja ya que nadie se sentó con ellos ese día.

—Sasuke…—lo llamó casi al acabar de comer, pero solo recibió un monosílabo como respuesta—Dime que es

Vio como él suspiro y luego se tiro al respalda de su silla cruzando sus brazos y viendo para otro lado. Ella iba a insistir pero el abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo pero quedándose callado, hasta que al fin él murmuro algo.

—Por qué… De todas las modas a las que te obsesiones, elegiste esta para no hacerlo.

s—¿Qué?—le preguntó desconcertada.

—Ya sabes, sobre Snapchat.

—¿Qué hay con Snapchat?.

—¿Sabes la clase de fotos que el mandan tus amigas a sus novios?

Sakura se quedó callada por un par de minutos, pensando a que se refería Sasuke, hasta que entendió a que se refería.

Ino le había contado hacia un par de semanas, cuando la aplicación salió que le había mandado un par de fotos reveladoras a Sai, y que las cosas entre ellos eran mucho más animadas, y TenTen lo trató, y fue fantástico, luego Temari y hasta Hinata lo habían hecho.

Ella no había hecho eso ¿De que se quejaba?

—Ya entiendo a que te refieres—él la volteo a ver—Sasuke, yo no le mando fotos así a nadie, si no te las mando a ti ¿A quien? No pensaras que te estoy siendo infiel.

Sasuke se quedó boca-abierto, eso no era a lo que él se refería.

—Sakura estas entendiendo todo lo contrario.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres que les mande fotos así a todos?

—¡NO!—gritó en histeria. No, jamás quería que los demás vieran lo que era de él desde secundaria pero que apenas pudo hacer posesión de en preparatoria, y con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Entonces? No te estoy entendiendo.

—Lo que digo es que… siempre haces lo que todos hacen ¿Por qué hiciste la excepción aquí?

—Yo NO hago todo lo que los demás hacen.

Sakura se paró molesta de ahí caminando lejos de la mesa. ¿Qué era esta nueva actitud de poner atención solo a la mitad de la frase? No respondió a su pregunta. El Uchiha salió corriendo hasta parar a su novia.

—¿QUÉ?

—Me exprese mal, lo que digo es que, tus amigas y tú siempre suelen tener las mismas modas, pero… en esta no.

—¿Y eso esta mal? Si no lo he hecho es porque no quería que tú pensaras que le mandaba ese tipo de fotos a alguien más. No sé si lo sepas, pero eres muy posesivo, Sasuke.

Él negó varias veces poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, y sin verla le respondió.

—Hazlo.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo hagas.

—Me… ¿Me estas pidiendo que empiece a mandarte fotos obscenas?

Ella estaba incrédula, y estuvo más cuando lo vio asentir lentamente con los ojos cerrados. No pudo evitar, después del asombro, empezar a reír.

—Oh Dios, Sasuke, jamás creí que lo necesitáramos.

—¿Necesitarlo?

—Si, ya sabes, para animar nuestras relaciones. Yo creí que era bastante buena nuestra vida sexual.

—Es buena—le afirmo él. El sexo era maravilloso, ya lo había dicho antes.

—¿Y para que quieres que te mande eso? No digas nada, pero las chicas lo hacen para sacar de control un poco a los demás… tú ya eres bastante animado.

—Eso nunca te ha molestado—le dijo con el seño fruncido.

—Y no lo hace, por eso tampoco sentí la necesidad de tratar de "prenderte" previamente.

Sasuke se quedo mudo esta vez. Ósea que… ellas lo hacían porque sus novios eran algo incompetentes en la cama. Se rio para sus adentros. Y él quejándose de porque ella no lo hacia, cuando eso significaba que estaba satisfecha con el despeño de él en la cama, o en cualquier lado.

—Hacer lo mismo siempre aburre, y ellas, solo querían cambiar la dinámica.

—No importa—ella lo miro con duda—Aún así—el la abrazo pegando su boca al oído de ella—Que me mandaras cosas así podría, tú sabes, hacer mi día mejor, y quien sabe, puede que a ti te guste el resultado.

—¿A caso me estas tentando Uchiha?

Él se rio roncamente en su oído, y ella juro derretirse ahí mismo. Le encantaba esa discreta risa.

—Veamos que TAN buena eres.

Él se separó de ella y empezó a caminar alejándose de ella dejándola procesando la información. A él ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para su siguiente clase. Le sorprendió que ella no corriera tras él pero se dijo que no importaba, y menos cuando llegando a clase y ver su celular por ultima vez noto la alerta de un Snapchat de Sakura.

La abrió gustoso. Era ella con el seño seximente fruncido.

"Veamos que tanto aguantas en una sola clase"

Él sonrió malicioso, más cuando le llegó la primera foto de ella como la reto. Aguantaría lo suficiente para salir por ella de esa clase y llevarla a su departamento.

-...-

Espero les haya gustado! Espero leerlos! :)


End file.
